


put your lips close to mine (as long as they don't touch) [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alaska, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), College, Ear Piercings, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Glee References, Insecure Zuko (Avatar), Inuit Sokka, Japanese Zuko, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Roommates, Slow Burn, Song: Treacherous (Taylor Swift), Summer Vacation, jets in this but has no rights and no lines, mendenhall glacier, zuko being dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Zuko hates his home. He likes college alright, but he likes Sokka even better, his assigned roommate turned best friend. Spending the summer with Sokka will be fun, a welcome change of pace he desperately wants. It probably won't awaken anything in him... right?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	put your lips close to mine (as long as they don't touch) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [put your lips close to mine (as long as they don't touch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207455) by [celestialceci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialceci/pseuds/celestialceci). 



> Thank you so much [Ceci](https://celestialceci.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this! I'm only partially kidding when I said I'd record ['Til the Gravity's Too Much (crosspin)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921209#main) and [i'll do anything you say (if you say it with your hands) (nebulastucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070129) to make a series where the titles make up the lyrics to Treacherous... I just need someone to write "i'd be smart to walk away (but you're quicksand)" next!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fyjp54iqv5p1zm9/put_your_lips_close_to_mine_%2528as_long_as_they_don%2527t_touch%2529.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/put-your-lips-close-to-mine-as-long-as-they-dont-touch/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving Ceci some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207455), or letting me know in the comments. If you have any ideas for fics you'd like to listen to in the future, or if you just want to say hi, you can find me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/). I love hearing from you!
> 
> Music is [Treacherous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIjEf8bv-7A) by Taylor Swift.  
> The cover art on Mixcloud is by [sword-over-water](https://sword-over-water.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
